


Old Friends

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cold, Gen, Let's have some pain, Stuff, Winter, blind, who ever's idea it was to bling the seiryuu I will fite them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: From Akayona prompts: Zeno never ends up going to visit Guen, but he eventually accidentally end up stumbling upon Abi, who is now blind; Zeno stays with him for a time, despite himself, and emotions ensue.





	Old Friends

Zeno pulled his tattered cloak around him. Winter was just a couple of weeks away and the flimsy cloth wouldn’t help him. He had experienced his first round of frostbite last winter. The forest was covered in a dense layer of fog. The leaves had deserted their trees. This week also marked the week that Shuten had died last year. Now all that was left was Zeno and Abi. He always thought that death might be afraid of Abi. Or he could see it coming and had always avoided it, like on the battlefield. He sensed the blue dragon somewhere near here. Zeno had steered clear of the blue dragon’s light. All he wanted was to be near one of his brothers. Zeno sighed, “What am I even doing?” “You! Who are you?!” Zeno turned to see a black haired man with an arrow aimed at Zeno. Zeno flinched back out of habit.

“Please, sir! You miss understand,” Zeno held his hands out in front of him. His arms healed the fastest and it was the most ideal pace to be shot if he had to be.

“Stop,” a familiar, strong voice rang clear.

 _No_  Zeno thought, _It can’t be, seiryuu’s light is a ways to the east._

Abi materialized out of the fog, “Zeno? Is that you?”

“Yes,” Zeno said softly.

“Speak up, Zeno,” Abi ordered.

“Yes,” Zeno said louder.

Turning to the black haired man, Abi put a hand on his shoulder, “You can go. I’m safe with him.”

The man bowed and walked off, eyeing Zeno warily.

Abi held a hand out, “Zeno? Where are you?”

Zeno took a tentative step towards him. “You’re not surprised?”

Abi looked confused, “About what?” Zeno got closer and noticed the wrinkled skin on his body. Zeno also noticed the way his eyes looked, glazed over and unused. Zeno had seen that look before on a blind beggar once. “Abi,” Zeno breathed, “You’re-”

“Blind,” Abi interrupted, “Yeah I know. No need to point out what I already know.” Zeno huffed. At least he hadn’t changed on the inside.

“Why didn’t you see Guen or Shuten? I got letters from them expressing how worried they were of you,” Abi questioned.

The words were caught in his throat. Why hadn’t he? Fear of what they would say if his appearance? The confirmation that he would be alone soon? The unfairness of him staying the same while they rotted away? Abi gave a small smile. Abi reached out for Zeno and he offered his sleeve, careful not to let him touch his baby smooth skin.

He led Abi over to a log and sat down. “How was priest duties?”

“Boring compared to what we used to do,” Zeno laughed. Abi rolled his eyes, “Everything is boring compared to what we used to do.”

They sat silent for a few moments.

“Zeno,”Abi whispered, “I’m dying.”

“I-I know,” Zeno’s voice trembled.

Abi sighed, “I wonder what Guen will say when we show up. I’ll have to give that stupid king a piece of my mind.”

Zeno tried to laugh, “Abi?”

"Hm?”

“I’m afraid.”

Abi nodded, “Me too. Will you stay close? Until…” Zeno nodded. He was tired. Zeno had walked a long way and before he knew it he was asleep.

*******Abi chuckled, “Stupid. I need you to lead me back.”

He heard the small steady breaths of Zeno sleeping. He reached out to touch his hand to wake in up and felt the smooth skin of a teenager. Pulling his hand away, he reached up and felt of Zeno’s face. Abu shook his head. What exactly are your powers, Zeno?


End file.
